


Alone Together

by supersoldiersruined_me



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral, Smut, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoldiersruined_me/pseuds/supersoldiersruined_me
Summary: You find yourself thrown into the busy, glamourous life of LA as you just started a new job there. On your first Hollywood party, you come accross one of the actors who stars in the movie the company is working on. You thought you’d never fit in, but turns out that one person might actually have the same easy-going mind.





	1. Alone Together - 1

It was getting late and the long flight had just caught up to you. A small headache started to creep in as the lack of sleep in addition to the raging music of the party pounded your temples.

You roamed the house, looking through the bunch of A-lister faces. You had just moved to LA to work for a costume agency which landed a new big gig, when the head of the department invited you to one of the actors’ house-warming party. It was a lot to take in on such short notice, considering that you generally hung around low profile pubs and knew nothing about the glamourous life of these people.

You kept adjusting your body-hugging dress, feeling not only out of place mentally, but physically. All of the seating areas were filled with people deep in conversations, or shamelessly making out, keeping you from relieving your feet from the towering stilettos. Needing some fresh air, the only option was to head out to the balcony, which seemed empty, and would allow you to keep out of the rain.

The glass door barely dimmed the roaring of the music, but the thumping in your head seemed to fade. You turned around and was met with a tall, broad man looking over the city. You jumped, clutching your chest, but stayed silent as you examined him. The white fabric of his t-shirt hugged his shoulders perfectly, not to mention his grey formal jeans that cupped his firm ass like a glove. It was only when you heard him clear his throat that your eyes traveled back up to his face, and you recognized him.

“Taking a picture might last you longer,” he said with a hint of annoyance.

“My bad. I - um…” you turned around at your words, trying to hide the blush that painted you cheeks. “I’ll just leave.” As you placed the first step, his hand gripped your elbow.

“Please, I’m sorry,” he added. “It’s been a long night. I could use the company.”

You could tell by the empty glass bottles in the corner that he had probably been hiding out here for a while.

The clouds suddenly cleared and the moon light allowed you to see his features, his eyes looked rather dull, tired, and he simply half smiled at you. His hand fell from your arm and went back to his pocket, the cold air slowly getting the best of him.

“I’m Ronnie” you said.

“I’m Chris,” the smile grew a bit wider. “You’re the new girl on the costumes, right?”

“I am. And I’m sorry for staring, but it’s the first time I get to actually see you and not just the pieces of clothing on hangers…” you stopped as you realized how fast you said that sentence.

He chuckled when the words failed you.

“Don’t worry. You can’t stay shy around me though. You know you /will/ have to put those pieces of clothing on me someday.” His brow rose, as did your heartbeat.

“I guess, yeah,” you let out a soft laugh, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

He stepped a foot towards you, offering his hand. “Come here.”

He pulled you to his side and reached down to a pack of beer, and opened one for you. He set it on the ledge and then proceeded to do the same for himself. He shot you a clumsy wink, and you clung your bottles together before taking a sip, your eyes locked on each other. As if the alcohol wasn’t enough, you accepted his own body heat gladly, wondering how you had not already fallen to the ground with your jell-o legs.

“Wow, I needed that,” you said finally.

“Yeah, I can’t deal with the expensive wine either,” he went on.

“One could only think that enjoying fancy things was a basic trait that Hollywood stars needed.” You mocked the words ‘Hollywood stars’, your tone giving off your position on the matter.

“Oh don’t get me wrong,” he continued the sarcasm, “I sure love those high class cars and cocktail parties.”

“But?” you said, tilting your head, trying to get him to admit otherwise.

He closed his eyes before answering. “Well I wasn’t raised like that.” He scratched the back of his neck as he downed the rest of his beer. “The fancy thing I like is craft beer and I’d rather wear jeans and t-shirts, you know.” He admitted, showing himself off in his current attire, proving his point. “I didn’t want to be here in the first place.”

“I couldn’t tell,” you joked, earning yourself a bright smile.

____

You chatted for a bit about why you moved in town, and he gave you some insight on the city. Considering that you shared a rather similar opinion on it, he let you in on the best places to be when you needed to be alone, to grab a beer and obviously the best diners in town. As you talked you swore that he kept inching closer, his already friendly nature amplified by the alcohol, and you weren’t sure whether to let him, or keep a distance, knowing that you had to keep this a professional relationship.

The night was getting colder by the second, so you headed back inside after what felt like a really short time, only to find out it was actually around 1AM. He followed right behind with the two beers left in hand and waited for you to put your shoes back on before closing the door. He politely greeted some of the guests, his friends and co-stars, before disappearing. You looked around, feeling a small pinch in your gut as you had just lost the only person who seemed to get you in here. It was your turn to finish the drink in your hand before you headed to the bedroom where all the coats and purses were set. You shuffled through your stuff, trying to find your phone so you could call yourself a cab when you heard the door squeak behind you. Startled, you turned around, holding your phone close to your chest as if you had just been caught stealing it.

“Oh, hi again stranger,” he was really tipsy by now, “lost ya for a minute.” He leaned into the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. His head then rested onto the hard surface, his gaze scanning you up and down.

“Taking a picture might last longer.” You saw the amusement in his face at your statement. He chuckled before taking in a deep breath.

“This dress is probably the second fanciest thing I like.” He bit his bottom lip.

“Don’t get used to it,” you affirmed, “plus, I was just about to take it off. And leave, actually.”

“Oh…what a shame.” He trailed his words for emphasis, and even as he rested against something his body seemed to have a hard time standing up.

“Well, I think you should do the same, handsome. I’ll call you a cab too?”

He lifted himself off and walked over to you, his shoulders slumped as he tried to have his face closest to yours. You could hear just how wasted he was by the amount of air he needed to breathe in. He rested his forehead on yours and rubbed the side of your arms.

“We could share.” He seemed to press closer to you, and now you were the one having trouble breathing.

“Chris, please,” you warned, “you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“What do you mean, I don’t know…”

“I mean you’re way too drunk, and this isn’t fair to you.” You cut him off mid sentence as you heard the genuine questioning in his voice.

“So you do want it.” His lips ghosted over yours, making your head spin with bad intentions, until the last bit of sense came back to you.

You set your hands on his chest and lingered a few seconds on the hard muscles before pushing him back softly. He stumbled into the pile of bags on the ground and the only thing he could reach for support was your arm, which caused you to fall down with him, your reflexes rather affected too.

“Talk about that,” he whispered, “look at you all over me.”

“Talk about cliché,” you teased back.

“Cliché would be that we end up falling in love,” he laughed at his own joke, his grip tightening involuntarily around you.

You kneeled on top of him, trying to steady yourself without breaking anything around you. Gripping the top of a dresser, you began to pull yourself up, but were cut short by two strong arms beneath you, who had other plans in mind.

“I want…” he took a deep breath, “Let me be serious okay?” He had a childish tone to him, with made it hard to do as he requested, but you knew that this was probably what drunk Chris called ‘serious’. “You look really nice. No lies.” One of his hands ran up your lower back. “And, I know what I do to you.” His voice was really low and deep, tripling the effect of his last words. You relaxed, deciding that it was better to appreciate the moment rather than try and fight this big child, which was physically impossible.

“And what exactly is that?” you challenged, pressing your weight on his hips.

He hissed. “M’not drunk enough not to see your eyes staring at my lips. Or the way you brushed your finger against my hand any chance you got,” he said as he grabbed your hand in his, bringing it to his lips to give it a small peck.

“Or the way you shivered when your hands where on my chest.”

And another.

“Or the way your left hand is gripping at my t-shirt right now.”

Another. He had almost reached your shoulder by now. The air of his affirmations tickling your skin.

“Oh, and how your hips are grinding on me.”

You gasped, you hadn’t even realized this. Biting your bottom lip and closing your eyes, you brought your free hand to cup your face in hopes of covering your change in colour, but he pulled it back, now kissing his way up that arm.

“Chris,” you whispered.

He looked up at you with his mouth on a delicate nerve, and as he saw the brown in your eyes darken, he brought his face up to crash his lips to your awaiting ones. With both his hands now on your face and neck, you regained yours and impatiently ran your fingers along his biceps. You felt his muscles twitch under your touch. He pulled back for some air and ran his thumb over you bottom lip, which slowly began to swell from all the attention. You ground your hips involuntarily when he locked lips again, being conscious that he was, too, getting swollen.

You were broken apart by the sudden knock and someone then cleared their throat. Unable to turn back and deal with the embarrassment, you buried your face into Chris’ shoulder, only to find him laughing.

“Boy, this is probably the funniest way I’ve walked in on you. Ever.” The voice was familiar but you couldn’t quite get who it was. As long as it wasn’t your boss, you thought.

“Fuck off, Scott. Don’t have anywhere t’be?” Oh. Oh that was way worse.

“All I’m saying is, get a room. You know I don’t judge. Just thought I’d let you know that the door was wide open and this place is crowded.” His brother teased. You could finally take a glimpse of his face as you looked at him over your shoulder. He nodded his head your way, pointing at you. “Hi…”

“Ronnie” you answered. He winked at Chris, and shrugged his shoulders before exiting the room.

“Well, where were we?” He said nonchalantly.

“No, no. Chris, your brother is right.” You shook your head before he could catch your mouth again. You finally managed to stand up, reaching down to him with both hands, and helped him get onto his feet as well. You picked up your phone from the floor and motioned it towards him. “I’m calling,” you said.

You decided to head to his place, agreeing that this was probably the safest option. The taxi ride took what seemed like hours. Both of you were able to keep your hands to yourselves, although your thoughts filled the cabin with powerful tension. The driver dropped you off a block down as the gated community didn’t allow for it.

____

Chris managed to unlock his door rather quickly, the commute and short walk apparently enough to help dissipate the effects of alcohol. As soon as you were inside, your back was pressed against the nearest wall, and Chris picked you up, allowing you to circle your legs around his hips. You heard the silky fabric of your dress rip, knowing that it clearly wasn’t meant for any kind of physical activity. You kissed passionately, his expert lips caressing your own as if his life depended on it.

He walked you down a long hallway and brought you into a very dark room. Slowing his pace, he walked until his knees met with the mattress, and then your back. He climbed over you and you let your hands wander on his abdomen, feeling him shudder with anticipation. He pulled at each side of your dress until the seam was ripped even higher and granted him access to his prize. You felt his hands swirl around as he searched for your thighs, and you giggled softly.

“Needs a little light I think” you hinted.

Breaking the kiss with a grunt, he reached over to the window, pulling the curtain just enough for a ray of blue light to flood the room. He stayed by it for a minute, taking in how beautiful you looked waiting for him on his bed. You saw him palm himself, and then his t-shirt was off.

“What are we gonna say tomorrow at work?” he said with a hint of arrogance, knowing damn well that he didn’t care.

“Come here before I regret this.” You patted on the bed.

“Oh, I promise you won’t”


	2. Alone Together - 2

You lay on the bed and focused on breathing properly. The alcohol was slowly losing its confidence-boosting effects, and you started to wonder if in fact you should back down.

Stumbling upon him was pure luck and as much as you wanted this, to have your Hollywood crush want you back, you still had a hard time processing the credibility of the events. You still wondered how you ended up in his arms, although his charm was undeniably strong on you. He had explained briefly on the ride over how his quests usually lasted longer, that girls didn’t fall to his feet as easy as his reputation might lead. He then reassured you that he was happy to have found someone as stunning as you. “A diamond among a pile of stones” he admitted when he saw how uneasy you felt as you realized how quick you made it for him to have you.

But then again, you thought, might as well spend the night alone with him than surrounded by people you had nothing in common with. A simple fix seemed like the right plan for the both of you.

He finally made his way to the foot of the bed and looked at you once more. Using his free hand, he hauled you closer to the edge of the mattress, so your legs were dangling off it. He pulled them apart using his knee, rubbing his rough jeans onto your skin while doing so. He leaned forward to grab one of your hand and took off the hair tie that was wrapped around your wrist, before he confidently brought your dainty fingers to his belt, asking for you to keep undressing him while he proceeded with a new task.

You felt his fingertips massage your scalp tenderly. A small jolt fell to your pussy and you let out a small moan onto his stomach. You could feel the rumble of his chuckle down to where your lips ghosted over his abs, and you looked up at him with sinful eyes. A small grin spread on his face as his actions did exactly what he had planned. He moved on to skillfully securing your hair away in a pony-tail, fixing the rebel strands behind your ears. You felt his fingers run along the back of your ear and onto your neck until it found its resting spot just under the tie at your nape. Caught up in the ecstasy of his poisonous touch, you had stopped unzipping his jeans halfway through, making him grunt in impatience.

Finally gaining some control back over your body, you finished your job and freed him of his restraint ‑ the thin, black fabric of his boxers all that was left between you two. His index finger rested under your chin while his thumb caressed the bottom lip of your agape mouth. You found yourself wondering if he could feel how badly your mouth watered at the thought of being so close to his groin.

“Look at me sweetheart,” his voice rumbled above you as he pulled on the pony-tail, “let me see your pretty eyes.”

“But Chris…” you whined shamelessly but stopped and obeyed.

“What is it?” he asked, the corner of his mouth stretched out.

“What about this?” you asked with your hand on his erection, finally feeling the weight of it.

He hissed. “Don’t stop yourself for me love,” he licked his lip between breaths, “I just wanna see the look on your face as my dick slides on your tongue.”

Using both hands you managed to free him of his final barrier, his dick sprung up and painted under his navel with the dripping pre-cum. You let yourself slide off the bed and onto your knees so that you could work better on him. You dipped your head so your tongue could reach the very bottom of his balls, and in one slow, sensual movement, you licked his whole dick, swirling over every vein along the shaft, and stopping at his small slit. His body shuddered at your actions and he found himself unable to hold his gaze down.

“Didn’t you want to see everything, Evans?” you teased before kissing the tip of his penis, collecting the second bead that formed there with a small suction. You rolled the straps of the dress off your shoulders while you waited for his answer.

“Don’t sass me hun,” his stare barely locked back with yours as he volleyed between your eyes and the spit that you were spreading onto his dick, “or you’re in for a long ni-“

His sentence was cut short when his dick was abruptly shoved entirely in your mouth, the length of it stretching your throat slightly. You pulled back deliberately slow, making him squirm faintly, as he held back the will to thrust at his desired pace.

“Fuck sweetheart” he said. “You’ll be the death of me.”

“There are worse ways to go…” you teased back as you kept your tugging steady between licks.

Slowly your throat eased around him and he found a pleasant rhythm that had his legs go weak in seconds. Leaning backwards slightly, you patted on the mattress to offer him a seat, which he accepted gladly.

His boxers and jeans were off his legs in a matter of seconds and he sat fully spread before you. Still on your knees, you stared into his blue eyes as you shuffled the dress down the rest of your body and tugged at your nipples. You crawled slowly towards him. Your fingertips wandered on his shins, feeling the tingle of the soft hairs. As you got to his knees, the press of your hands amplified, and you knead into his skin, loving the way he struggled to keep his eyes open. He shivered under your touch and you made it your mission to have him remember your name.

“Any demands babe?” you asked him in a whisper.

“Just, fuck,” his adam apple bobbed, “please just get off for me sweetheart.” You saw the challenge in his eyes as he knew that stamina wouldn’t be his friend tonight, and you cursed the heels for making your legs so sore. You gave him a few tugs before bringing him back to your lips and worked on getting him closer. Your right hand escaped down to your pussy, and you toyed at your clit slowly. You let two of your fingers enter your aching hole and imagined it was him, although as your throat disagreed with your imagination, he was much bigger.

“Ugh, Ronnie,” his voice got higher as he moaned your name. It was working.

The wetness that had already built between your thighs made your own release an easy task. As you looked at the handsome man before you get closer to orgasm, the waves of your own hit your body in a tantrum. The friction of your fingers against your clit and your walls pushed you over the edge, and you moaned around him. Both his hands found security in your hair as he let the rush of his own pleasure take control. His hip jolted up every time his glutes clenched, and with everything going through your mind, the gagging had your eyes watering. A few more thrusts and he brought himself to the edge. He pushed you off just hard enough so that your fell back onto your butt and he could stand just in front of you.

Still taken aback by your own release, your hands were too slow to meet with his as he pumped his cum out of his swollen dick. The first few spurts hit just above your breasts, and he aimed the last drops to your patient tongue. His tall frame fell back onto the mattress and he grunted. A few whispered fucks escaped his lips and you smiled.

He held himself up on his elbow and looked at you still phased by what just happened. The lust in his eyes only faded after you liked the sperm off your chin, and he shook his head at you while biting his lip. “You really are something, Ronnie,” he sounded genuine. His voice was sore from all the profaning. “There’s a clean towel on the rack above the toilet. Feel free to shower, I’ll be giving these poor legs a few more minutes,” he joked as he crashed back into the mattress with a loud sigh.

You did as suggested, needing to feel the warm water relax your feet and back. You felt grateful that he owned a bar a simple Dove soap and went on with lathering your body. You rinsed off the foam off your soft skin and heard the door squeak open. “Don’t worry babe,” he warned with his hands panned out, “I don’t want to impose, I’ll just get a towel and get out,”

“No, no. Chris this is your place,” you said with a laugh, “just, jump in. I’m nearly done,” you finished boldly.

“Sure, I guess,” he scratched the back of his neck, a bit shy. He walked in behind you anyway, shivering a little as droplets of water tickled his body. You felt his hands come to your shoulders and he massaged them gently.

“Chris, this is tempting but I think I’m done for the night,” you started, holding your breath.

“I know sweetheart, you’re just so, pretty,” he kissed your left shoulder, “please stay the night.”

You pondered the idea a second and turned around with a loving smile, “it’s like 3 in the morning, Chris. I’d sure hope so,” you teased, making him smile at the ground. “I’d love to. Beats staying alone in that old studio apartment,” you added.

“I’m not hard to be around, Ronnie. You’ll see,” he admitted.

“Oh, I see,” you continued, dodging your eyes down so to point at his growing erection. He chocked a laugh when he realized.

“Oh, damn sorry,” he said in a panic and covered himself with his hand, “you’re just, there, and,”

“Hey, I’m messing with you babe,” you patted his shoulder as you scooted to the right, letting him get under the water. He sighed happily. “I’d love to just hang around, do nothing. Just being alone together. I could use the company,” you said as you dried yourself off before giving him some privacy.

“Sounds lovely,” he shouted over the roaring of the shower.


	3. Alone Together - 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one was a wild ride to write. I suck at endings so I tried to go a little metaphorical… I hope this first series of mine was pretty enjoyable. There will be a sequel, or else this would have been 6k+. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LIKED AND REBLOGGED. And everybody who gave me advice!! 💕

**T** he heat that radiated from the big window in the bedroom was what had you blinking yourself awake. A thin layer of sweat had bilt between your face and the thick fabric of the pillowcase. You turned around and looked at Chris, at his face and the way his hair was ruffled at the top of his head. His chest moved along his slow breaths and you could only lean into him, resting your head in the crook of his neck. Your hand danced over his flushed skin and you felt him inhale sharply, but his eyes stayed shut. You pecked his neck and jaw, and settled for a few more minutes of silence as your legs were still intertwined and Dodger snored at your feet. **  
**

After a couple minutes of contemplating, you felt him start to squirm under your embrace, faint noises escaped his throat. You lifted yourself up on your elbow and looked at his face, which contorted slightly -  _he was dreaming_. He still had his eyes closed, but you could see his eyeballs moving around frantically under the thin skin. Your eyebrows arched in wonder, you sat up slowly, ready to shake him up a little. You then let out a soft sigh as you saw the tent forming at his groin, and abandoned your first idea. You bit your bottom lip and pondered the idea of getting your way with the situation.

You settled back into the mattress, followed by him moving his hips sporadically. Your hand seemed to wander on its own, adventuring down his stomach under the covers. His muscles tensed under your touch, but he stayed deep into his dream. You then remembered that he took some sleeping pills before bed, as he complained about his lack of sleep in the last few weeks. It allowed you to explore his body, with your fingers, then your mouth. You planted small kisses down his neck, his collarbone, until eventually, you were forced to move out of the heat of the blankets and straddle his lap.

Your movements had the mattress moving just enough for him to be shaken off, but the weight of your body kept him from rolling to the side. Dodger jumped off and stormed to the adjacent room - the poor boy, you thought, must have seen far too many things happen in here. Turning back to Chris, you waited a few seconds to make sure he was still in deep slumber, and then proceeded to playing with his nipples, lightly brushing your fingers over them, tugging at the patches of hair. The groans that escaped his throat became hoarse, his fingers twitched beside your calves. You smiled to yourself, happy to see that you could change the course of his dream with  your touch.

You pushed the sheets to the foot of the bed so that your core could lie directly on his straining erection, and the friction had you soaking the white cotton of your panties. Gradually, you applied more pressure on his dick, the feeling sending shivers down your spine. Your hips soon found a gentle rhythm, grinding against him as if you looked after your own release. You shook the thought out of your mind quickly, and went back to him - your own pleasure could wait. You climbed down the rest of his body, nipping and licking along his abs and hip bones. You massaged his thighs, indulging in the feeling of his sturdy muscles. He did complain about them hurting, so why not give them some attention.

His dick was already free, given that he loved to sleep in the nude. You appreciated that he felt confident enough to do that with you, even though he had just been relentless with your throat the night before. Your right hand found its way around his base and gave him a good tug. His abs contracted in response, but there was still no sign of him waking up. With you leg now extended to the side of the bed and your toes firm on the ground for balance, you leaned forward to dig out the lube from his drawer. As you pulled your hand out, your thumb grazed along some slick, silicone material. Curiosity took over, you set the bottle on the nightstand so that you could pick it up easily.

You let out a small gasp, then a devilish chuckle when you realized that you were holding a translucent fleshlight, and the thoughts went running wild in your head. You weren’t surprised to find out that he had bought the anal model, this little fantasy of him most likely didn’t get taken care of enough. Rather than coating your hand, you used your fingers to spread the tight hole open so you could squirt some lube inside the toy. You kept an eye on him as you did so, his breath had caught a faster rhythm, and you hoped that he wasn’t already near his finish.

You spread the extra lube down his shaft before rubbing the small entrance in circles on his tip. He moaned, the sound so sweet into your ears. It encouraged you to keep going, and you cautiously lowered the toy around his dick. His hips bucked up to meet the movement and his hands closed into fists, still rested on the mattress. Once the head of his dick poked through the other end of the cavity, you started working harder on him, pumping the slick and tight toy along his length. You couldn’t comprehend how it didn’t just rip open. His tip soon became bright red, beads of precum kept slipping on your knuckles and you happily lapped at them when you changed hands.

A gasp escaped your lips when one of his hands came scratching at your calf, the sudden movement almost tipping you off the bed. You stopped, the tightness of the toy made it slip up and off his dick on its own, and you looked at him in shock. He took a deep breath, brought his other hand under his head and then you saw the deep blue of his eyes. Lust made them glisten and you swore they could burn a hole through you. A deep, beastly laugh rumbled in his chest, then he dipped his head back onto the pillow, the hand on your leg stiffened. “Please, don’t mind me,” he said.

You took a second to take in the fact that he wasn’t mad, that he was in fact asking for more. You grabbed the fleshlight and brought it back to his dick. A series of  _‘fucks_ ’ blurted out of his mouth. The pool at your core definitely soaked through your panties.

“Don’t you see how hard I am for you?” he added, “mmm’fucking hell.” The toy was now completely back onto him, your nails found their way into the supple material in an attempt to contain the waves of pleasure that radiated through you. “Faster, baby,” he was panting, “please, please. Fuck, you do that so much better than I do,” he praised.

Speechless, you simply focused on getting him harder and making him squirm - now that you had his real attention you figured you could tease a little. You stretched your body back so that you laid flat on your stomach between his legs. You popped the toy off, waited, and waited, until eventually he looked up and bit his bottom lip. “Ronnie, don’t you-” His threat was cut off when your lips found their way around his tip, and then down his entire length. His hands were now settled in your hair as he pushed and pulled you off of him like he wanted. And then again you stopped. Tilting your head to the side so he couldn’t push you back, you held the toy just above his tip, making his legs shake in anticipation. But you didn’t let it glide down.

His hips gave out on him and tried their best to help his dick reach the small entrance. You brought the toy to the side, gliding the rim on his shaft, then his balls. He grunted, and his dick twitched everytime you changed its place. You waited until his full sight was on you to bring the toy to your mouth and lick the juices that dripped out. He held his breath, until the hand in your hair tugged you up to him, and your lips came crashing with his. It was rough and passionate and you let him keep control. Hot, salty air filled the space between your faces when he pulled back to take a breath. He closed his eyes and said: “I know some place else where that tongue could be.” And without warning, he had you on your back and straddled your chest. He took the toy out of your wobbly hand and moved up so that you had full access to his ass. You gave him a few kitten licks before pulling him down onto your face, which earned you a loud moan. His head came crashing to the wall as he started to thrust his hips and curse. You rimmed his ass until you felt him being unable to hold his weight up. His legs were shaky as he lowered himself onto your chest again, his thighs squeezed your boobs together.

You brought the toy to his eager dick once more, giving him a few long strokes, and then stuck it in between your tits. You watched his face and the strong, raw waves of his abs as he slowly began to fuck himself into the toy. Every other push you’d have your tongue patiently waiting to give him a little additional sensation. “Fuck, this is amazing,” he groaned and brought a hand to the back of your head to help you from straining your neck, and soon the rim of the toy was against your lips and he was fucking through it and into your mouth. “I’m, fuck Ronnie, I’m gonna…”

It only took a few seconds for him to start spasming, his movements came into short bursts until he finally stopped. His final thrust had your head fall back into the pillow. His thighs moved a little closer to your face as he hovered above you to feed you his load. The hot liquid coated your tongue as you looked him in the eyes, the moment was immensely intimate. When he was done he sat back onto your ribs, he set the toy to aside and then brought his fingers to your mouth. With his pointer and middle fingers, he scooped some of his cum off of your tongue, brought them higher and moaned as he watched it fall back into droplets on your lips and chin. He bent down, and to your surprise brought his lips to yours for a highly erotic, yet tender kiss. “I could do this all day,” you laughed at his dorky reference.

After coming down from his high, Chris walked over to his closet, but as he reached for a sweater, he turned back abruptly to you, panic clear on his face.

“Fuck, babe,” he started but stopped himself with a hand on his mouth. You jumped off the bed, thinking you had done something wrong. “You still haven’t…I mean, I didn’t make you,” he stuttered.

“It’s not always about that Chris,” you smiled, “it works both ways”

“How…but don’t you  _want_  to?” he asked in a state of disbelief.

“I do, who doesn’t like orgasms,” you chuckled, “but I felt like pleasing you this morning. No payback,” you looked him in the eyes and smiled. He seemed to start thinking about something, then he looked at your dress on the ground.

“You can’t walk out in that,” he pointed to the torn garnement.

“Yeah, I guess. I didn’t think that one through,” you said.

“Here,” he strutted back to his closet and gathered some clothes out of a drawer. He came back and stretched out the pieces of clothing in front of you as if to test them out. “This outta fit ya,” he finished.

You pulled the pair of sweatpants and t-shirt from his arms - immediately the fresh scent of his laundry detergent rushed through your nose. You closed your eyes as you took it in, feeling content and soothed. He was smiling at you when you opened your eyes, and you couldn’t help the blush that tinted your face.

“I hate to say this,” he got closer to rub your arms, “but we better get going or we’ll have more explaining to do than we both can handle,” he laughed.

___

As eggs fried and bacon sizzled in the kitchen, you let your mind wander as you looked out the living room window. The wind was slowly reaching an alarming speed, their impact on the house had the whole room roaring and the door whistling. Chris’ trophies vibrated in the built-in shelves. You looked at them, tracing a finger over the engravings as you admired their design, and then it hit you: he was a famous actor - one of your favourite actors. Captain America, for crying out loud! You shook your head and smiled to yourself, still baffled that it was so easy to forget. As if the past three weeks working with him on set hadn’t happened.

It had been two weeks though since the last time you’d been in his house. Filming had gotten into overspeed, so you were either busy with everyone’s costumes or on specific days you weren’t even allowed on set. You and Chris texted and sometimes had lunch and goofed around on the lot, but as you had agreed, this was meant to be a simple, casual friendship. It worked wonders, so far, but when you received his call earlier in the day, your stomach tightened and you would be lying if you said you hadn’t been looking forward to this.

A warm but unwelcome feeling spread through your guts as you sat on his couch, petting Dodger, and you held your knees against your chest as if to contain your feelings. You looked around the room, scanning every detail as you tried to ground yourself. Simplicity would be a suitable word to describe his place. He didn’t have fancy furniture, didn’t own any posh decorations. His walls were practically empty and were all soft earth tones, which made you realize that this was, in fact, just his ‘business home’, and that most of his favourite frame and memories were still scattered around his family home. The stinging inside you seemed to ease.

“I missed this,” you finally say, breaking the never-awkward silence.

“Well, I thought you had your own living room,” you could hear the grin on his face.

“You doofus. I meant being with you,” you turned around, “ _alone_. It feels like we’re always being cut off by someone, or we have to go do our own stuff. Which is cool, I mean, I enjoy the independance.”

“But?” he looked up from the pan he was washing. You wanted to rip the smile off his face.

“Well, I haven’t really been able to make any new friends. I don’t feel like, you know,” you bit your bottom lip and tried to form a coherent sentence. “I came here to give myself a challenge, but now I find myself thinking that I don’t truly fit here.”

“And what’s stopping you from moving back?” he deadpanned, the statement sent a pinch to you heart. You stayed quiet for too long, which was answer enough. Looking back down to the dishes in the sink he took a deep breath. “Oh,” was all he could phrase.

You stood up and made your way to the kitchen. He set the pan to dry and turned back to filling your plates with a hearty breakfast. His shoulders moved under the soft wool of his sweater, and you couldn’t help but set your head on him, your body happily welcomed the heat of his. Your fingers started to rub his back, stopping to knead at some muscles. He looked at you by the corner of his eyes, smiled, but kept on slicing some oranges. Playfully, your touch moved to his ass, which formed a wonderful bump in his black sweatpants. He giggled and finally turned to see your face. “You know I missed this too, by the way,” he said before sucking the orange juice off his thumb. He gave you a plate and you walked back to the couch.

You were woken up from your nap by the sound of a fork falling to the ground, followed by the guilty running of Dodger. He had cleaned off your plates while you dozed off during your Lord of the Rings marathon. The room was golden and the harsh wind had stopped. Pink and gradient blues painted the setting sky. You were half sitting and half laying down, with Chris in between your legs. His head rested back onto your stomach conveniently enough for you to play with his hair. A faint rumble escaped as he slowly woke up, his strong arms stretched to the side of your head and you melted when he locked his hands behind your neck to pull you down for a kiss. “I could get used to this,” he said.

“Chris don’t,” you added. He sat up so you could sit better. “I like what we have. It’s simple. Genuine. I don’t feel like we have to be other people when we’re together and in this city that’s pretty hard to find.” He listened to you as you finally voiced your mind. Out of unmindful behavior, his hand caressed your ankle as he took in your words. His head moved in agreement. “Just because I may feel different, doesn’t mean that I’d risk fucking this up,” you confessed.

“Why would you?” he tightened his grip. “I have to travel, a lot. My family is on the East coast. I, also, don’t intend on living here forever. If you, I mean we, are thinking about making this work even as a friendship, we’ll have to discuss the whole long distance thing,” his voice was low, mellow, like when you’re trying to explain something to a child. You thought it was the cutest thing. “So what’s it gonna be?” He got up, not truly waiting for an answer, and started to chase down Dodger around the house. Eventually he came back and took him outside with him.

You got up and joined them in the yard. Dodger came to you in a hurry and jumped all over you. You picked the closest toy and threw it as far as you could, almost getting Chris right in the face. “Jesus, woman,” he laughed. He sat at the edge of his wooden patio, which overlooked the city, he invited you to sit next to him.

Without hesitation, you went and sat as close as you could. The chill evening air tickled your bare legs and the contrast of his warm hand on your skin sent shivers up your spine.

You looked out in the same direction, chatting about random subjects all night, the sun soon disappeared, leaving you a brand new day.


End file.
